


Story Never Heard

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Colonization, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a gloomy day, Vikings came across new land, found children and raised then as their own.But lets start from the beginning, shall we? From the birth of 3 beautiful children nicknamed Sun, Moon, and Twilight.To the death of mother and sons a likeShot, Stabbed, Broken, and DrownedThis is the story that was never told.
Relationships: America & Canada & Mexico, Finland/Sweden (countryhumans), Native America & America & Canada & Mexico (countryhumans), Nordics & America & Mexico & Canada & Native America, Norway/Denmark (countryhumans)
Kudos: 18





	Story Never Heard

A soft cry was heard.

Then the soft panting of a woman.

Native America gently held her new born son in her broad, sturdy arms, smiling weakly. She wised her husband was here to see the child they made together. 

But he’d been dead for 6 months. 

She sighed and weakly sat up, looking at the two other children sleeping around her. She kept herself quiet while giving birth to her third and finale child. The oldest of her sons, Kanata, was about 8, the second oldest, Mehika, was about 4. Kanata had wrapped himself in a protective like embrace of his younger brother, which made the older woman smile.

She gently wrapped the small babe in a wrap of fur, scooting towards her other children, holding them close to her. She looked at the babe and decided on a name

Amexem.

A perfect name, she thought, pulling her sons into her warm embrace, slowly drifting to sleep.

Good night, little ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to this (not well written) story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes-


End file.
